Songfictions: A Percy Jackson Collection
by WhisperMaw
Summary: A collection of songfictions, most of these can also be found in one-shots. Some TLO spoliers. R&R! Rating is subject to change Though it probably won't
1. I Hope You Dance: Sally

**Disclaimer-I own nothing Percy and Sally belong to Rick Riordan. Things in italics belong to Leann Womack.**

This was written because my mothers LOVES this song.

* * *

Dear Percy,

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
_

I watched you grow up with never a chance to tell you how much you really mean to me. I always wanted for you to get what you wanted but still yearn for something to keep you living. I know you could never and will never think something can last forever.

_I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
_

Remember, sweet child, that even if you grow and change your father is still there. Realize that some things won't turn out the way you wish, but something (or someone) will some a long to make it better. There are some divine forces give em' faith.

_  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
_

Remember that I love you.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
_

Everything comes with risks, beware but do not let them scare you, _**ever**_.

You never take the easy way out, you always were a fighter. Life gave you some things that were hard to deal with. You never gave up, just kept on going forward.

_Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
_

Never let anyone tell you that hate is the best way out. Luke left you with scars, but even those will heal, my darling.

_When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance  
_

If things stop working for you think of another way like you always have. Let the gods see you for who you are. Do not let them forget what you sacrificed for them.

_  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)  
_

When I think of you I know you were never a broken rule or bad mistake. When Time itself turned against you I never saw you flinch. Remember that I love you.

_  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
_

Keep up what you have all along and never wants lose just because you stop trying.

_  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)_

Remember that I love you. Forever and always, I hope you dance.

Love,

Mom


	2. Let My Be Myself: Luke

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but this. Rick Riordan owns Luke, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth. 3 doors down owns everything in italics. **

I seriously hope you enjoy this.

_

* * *

_

_I guess i just got lost being someone else,  
I tried to kill the pain  
But nothing ever helped  
I left myself behind  
Somewhere along the way  
Hoping to come back around  
and find myself some day  
_

I shut my eyes watching Percy saunter around me. He was trying to find my weak point, my Achilles Heel. I was weak everywhere though, lost and pained. I'd tried everything but nothing brought me back. not even Annabeth. Not even Thalia. I used to be different and they know it. Percy thinks I can never change back but I will.

_Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you  
To say that it's OK, tell me please  
Would you one time,  
Let Me Be Myself  
So i can shine,  
with my own light  
Let Me Be Myself  
_

This person I've become never is proud. Never once have I been accepted like I should be. I want to be me again just for a while. I want to shine like I used when I was the person to look up to.

_  
Would you Let Me Be Myself  
Cause' I'll never find my heart  
Behind someone else  
I'll never see the light of day  
Living in this cell  
It's time to make my way  
Into the world i knew  
And take back all of these times  
That I gave in to you  
_

Like this I have no heart and I hate it. I just want to be me. I want to find they key to this prison, this thing that hold me in. Holds what I was in. When I come back I'll be a hero. It's make up for the monster I've become.

_Lately I'm so tired of waiting for you  
To say that it's OK, tell me please  
Would you one time,  
Let Me Be Myself  
So i can shine,  
with my own light  
Let Me Be Myself,  
For a while  
If you don't mind,  
Let Me Be Myself  
So i can shine,  
with my own light  
_

That's when I see what to do. Percy drops Annabeth's knife into what used to be Hestia's warming hearth. Glints of hope shined in my eyes. My hand burned, but the pain was relieving. I was in control. I brought the knife down under my arm. Someone was screaming. It was me. "Did you love me?" Annabeth shook her head. I was okay with that and for once in my life all was well.

_Let Me Be Myself  
_

The world began to fade. Memories slipped in and out of my mind. _**Mommy why are you like this?**__**I will never betray anyone**__**. **_That was a lie. Now, everything my mom had sad, no matter how painful, made sense.

_  
That's all i ever wanted from this world  
Was to let me be me..  
_

**Everything was gone. **

_  
Please, would you one time,  
Let Me Be Myself  
So i can shine,  
with my own light  
Let Me Be Myself  
Please, would you one time,  
Let Me Be Myself  
So i can shine,  
with my own light  
Let Me Be Myself,  
For a while  
If you don't mind,  
Let Me Be Myself  
So i can shine,  
with my own light  
Let Me Be Myself_

**Welcome to Elysium, Luke**


	3. Everytime We Touch: Silena

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this. The song is the property of Cascada. The chracters and ideas belong to Rick Riordan.**_

This was tough to write because I always loved Silena. I cried when Charles died and she did. If you listen to the song listen to the Slow Mix version otherwise it sound like Silena's having a dance party.

_

* * *

_

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
_

I had to know if you were alright. My heart burned for you. I needed to know that I hadn't made the mistake that ruined everything by trusting Luke. So I got the guts and asked. When Percy turned around and looked at me the way he did. I knew what had happened. My heart stopped and I nearly collapsed. It felt like my heart had been wrenched at of my chest, still beating and all. Selfishness kept me from telling everyone how I'd betrayed them. From then on life wasn't just easy, it was a game of survival.

_  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last!  
Need you by my side.  
_

Laying in bed that night I remembered our first kiss. We'd been at the beach watching the waves. Everyone had felt so helpless. Percy was dead, until further notice. Attack was biting at Camp's heels. The moment you touched me all of the worry and panic and uselessness of my powers disappeared. The sky was below me and I was at the top. but then you let me go. So I held you close, so close, I thought for a second everything was okay.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

Through all the havoc and all the pain of the Battle of the Labyrinth, I knew one thing for sure. We would win. Just like America won the Revolution. We had heart. That whole time I never once let you slip my mind. I wanted to need you, I needed to want you.

_  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
_

As the year wore on you became more and more to me. It was dangerous the bond that held us together. You were there for me when I was being stupid or dramatic and you never complained. Life is tough for us. You were always were a fighter whether we were on the right side or not you always knew there would be something to fight for. You never knew the woe that made me who I was and I knew that but somehow you made me feel like it didn't matter.

_  
'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
_

You're gone now. We're still fighting. I can't believe the world is still turning. As I watch everyone fight I know what I am going to do. Ares won't fight but I will. Once more I will lie, but it might just save us. Soon I know that we'll be together again and I'll be by your side.

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

My plan worked. I'm going to die; Percy knows the truth, and best of all Ares is fighting. The world is fading. Maybe I should be scared, I'm not. Ill have died a hero even if I don't think I am.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

I see you again. This time it's forever.


	4. I'm Just A Kid: Nico

**Wow I finally got around to this. Nico happens to be my favorite character and at first I thought this song didn't fit him but WOW it really does. Especially the 3rd verse!  
Lots of Books,  
WM  
Shadow Braqs**

**Disclaimer: There is a Twilight quote in here, the song is Simple Plan and everything else is Rick Riordan.**

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

Why can't Percy listen for a second? I'm always ignored and no one wants me. He's the only one I really talk to and even he forgets things he promises. I'll wait but he'll never come. I used to have a lot of friends back in Maine but since the disastrous night I left, not a word has been spoken. So I'll spend another night alone, after being by myself all day, waiting for someone who cares.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight..._

Then I'll remember what other kids my age are doing. Worrying about school, girls, parents. They all think they live in a torture chamber but if they take a second to realize some kids grow up faster than they should, they'd know how unfair life really is. They are all having a good time, without me.

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

After another lonely day is over I'll call lights out to none in particular. I'll look around at the prison I am forced to stay in and think about the good times; fighting monsters, kicking ass, hitting it AWOL. But now I'm just the extra no one wants around. One day they'll all be gone and I'll be the last one standing. Alone.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me_

Why can't I just be a kid? Carefree and loved instead of living in hell. Even I know that there is happiness somewhere but not everyone gets it. I wanted to grow up and I learned that growing up just leaves you alone and heart broken while you watch everyone around you have great lives and they're fine, without you.

_What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide-awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever_

I told them that I wasn't good, that everyone hated me. I can't fit in and it doesn't work. I'll look back on the days I was happy. The days with _her. _I'll lie awake at night thinking about how she abandoned me and how things went to the hellhounds afterwards and every night is worse than the one before.

_I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

I'm waiting for the day I'll remember what it'd like to be a kid. Wishing for the day I'd be young forever, yet I know life doesn't work like that. Anyone around me couldn't give a damn. I'm alone and I know I'll never earn back what I lost. Not my sister, not my innocence.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight_

Being a demigod tanks. Being a son of Hades makes it worse, it takes everything that ever mattered, anything you cared about and turns into something you thought wasn't possible then leaves you by yourself. Basically, life sucks and then you die, if only I were so lucky.

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

I'm by myself and nobody cares. They're all having more fun without me.

* * *


	5. Kryptonite: Thalia

Wow this was a really hard thing to write. Thalia isn't one of my favorite characters and I felt that she never showed much emotion towards the fact that the guy she saved and died for ended up betraying her so I tried to give her a sifter edge here. Anyways I was crying because of the whole 'everyone has weakness' buisness. ENJOY!!  
-WM  
WhisperMaw  
SB  
Shadow Braqs ( wow I have the same initials as Silena I just noticed.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: The song be three doors down. The characters are Rick Riordan.**

_I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
_  
I went with you, I trusted you. When I was 12 I ran away with you. I was tired of the constant pain I felt at home. I left everything I was for you. What did I get? I got stuck in a tree and watched the world pass me by. I watched everything I knew become something I hated.

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

And as I was stuck there, I couldn't do anything. I just watched and waited and than I felt sick. I saw who'd done but I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. I had loved you, Luke. I didn't care what you did; I didn't care. As long as it wasn't this. All I wanted was you in the end. I couldn't even have that.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

You listened to me go crazy. You still thought I was everything. I thought that if I were alive you would always be near to catch me when I fell. I thought that you loved me for everything I was, everything I wasn't. But everyone has a weakness, Luke. You were mine.

_You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

You called me out on what was right. You pulled me down for what was wrong. You told me everything and to this day I say not a word. You took for granted how I'd treated you before; you thought I'd never turn you down. You came to me with a broken heart. Told me that you needed me again. When I said no you got mad. Then I reminded you of the fateful day on the hill and how ashamed I was for helping someone who was to be so horrible. If not for me you'd be gone.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

I was going crazy without you by my side. Without you telling me that I was perfect. How I thought you'd never let me go, I thought you'd stand by me forever. I think you used to fear me, but you don't anymore. Everyone has a weakness, Luke. And I'm yours.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!_

I finally realize your not coming back. The only one that's crazy now is you. You need someone to love, and you don't have me. Without me there, no one cares. You think I left you but really I'm still here. Just waiting for the one I know, even though I know he's not coming. Everyone has weakness, Luke. You aren't mine.

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!_

Everyone has a weakness, Luke. I hope to Zeus, I'm not yours.


	6. Not My Time: Percy

**Man it's been awhile since I've done a songfic. I'd just like to let you know that these are obviously not the exact events leading up to the death of Luke Castellan. They're my interpretations. Italics belong to 3 doors down's. Characters are Rick Riordan's. There's a Harry Potter quote in there it belongs to Joann Rowling. Brownie points if you can spot it. This is from Percy's point of view. It's one of my favorites besides Silena's so I hope you enjoy it too. **

**Thanks,  
Shadow Braqs**

_Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life an ocean  
_

I looked back to when I first learned of my heritage and I laughed. Gods, if only I'd known how much more difficult it was going to get. Heck, we were basically riding unicorns through a meadow in spring time when we went to get that bolt back 5 years ago. Annabeth, Grover, and I were so clueless. I think I liked it better that way. It was before I'd realized the full impact of my self-proclaimed super powers. I never told anyone this but it felt great; being special.

_But now the current's only pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breathe  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this?  
_

Now I wish I was completely normal. These powers, this life; they're not worth it. That guy, Peter Parker, was on to something when he said 'with great power there comes great responsibility.' At least that's what I think it was. I mean, there's a good chance I'm wrong. My memory's probably gone faulty on me. Yours would too if you were marching towards certain death against the merciless Lord of the Titans. It won't be long now. I'll be gone soon. Maybe I'll meet up with Beckendorf if I make it to Elysium. I need to stop it. Thinking so negatively isn't going to get me crap. I'll come through. I've got to know I will. But then, maybe even the great Perseus Jackson can't save himself from this fate.

_'Cause it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a fear in me and it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go  
_

No. This isn't my end. I will not go quietly. I can't go. Not without doing everything I want to with Annabeth. Whoa, that came out wrong. Ignore that, seriously. Gods, I'm so damn afraid. No one can know that though. I've got to keep telling them all that we'll be okay; that I'll be okay. No matter how many times I say that I know I can't believe it. This could be it. The end of me, and the world as we know it. But Luke has got to know. I will _never_ go down without a fight.

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away_

_Oh, but I'm taking them back_

As I march towards Olympus I think of Annabeth: of her extravagant dreams for the world; for Olympus. I think of how Luke tried to trick her into joining him; promising her that they'd rebuild society brick by brick. Two things Annabeth love: architecture and Luke. Or better said: one thing she loves and one thing she loved. Luke could never be held close to her heart again. Not after he'd taken so much from her. What would I give to just spend forever with that girl? I knew the answer. I would give it all. None of that would be possible if I didn't face my destiny though. I would have nothing to give. No one would.

'Cause all this time I've just been too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live, it's not what we have  
It's what we believe in

For a while I'd known the truth of what would have to happen. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. I was selfish. I was childish. Now I know what I'm fighting for. It's not for me. It's not for my life. It sure as hell is _not_ for my own happiness or wellbeing. It isn't for Annabeth because she is the girl I love. It's for Annabeth because she deserves to be happy. It's for Clarisse who should be able to maim the newbies to her heart's content. It's for Silena who gave her life to right a wrong doing. It is for every single person: mortal or half-blood. I wasn't doing this for my dad either. I was doing it to prove to every single one of those gods that they needed us more than we needed them and they sure as Hades better start to realize that 'cause next time there might be a guy like Luke who wins us over. Then what would they do?

_It's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a fear in me, it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know_

Please don't let me die. Please, I am _begging_. No one even knows how cowardly I am. Gods, I'm a freaking coward! I don't want to die. I'm terrified to die. My life has got to have more left than this. Only sixteen years? Is that all the time I'm allotted here? I won't go. I won't die. I refuse. Luke may be possessed by a psycho demon guy but he wasn't dragging me to hell with him. Sure, there's a chance of that happening. There is rather large chance at that. But I _know_ there is no chance he'll bring everything else down too. Is there?

_But it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go!  
I won't go!_

I've almost arrived at the towering structure that the New Yorkers know so well. Tourists know it too. The whole damn world knows it. It's the Empire State Building. It's where I might meet my demise. I think I'm okay now. There's a fire deep down. It's pushing me onward. I know that it is love. Love for my friends, love for my family, love for my girl. I like the sound of that; my girl. This could very well be the end. And I still will not go down without a fight.

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
And there might be more than you can see

I can hear my voice speaking but it isn't of my accord. I'm trying to reason with Luke. I watch as Annabeth drops her dagger, the one that the very Luke standing before us had given her many years ago. Time slowed down as it descended into the Hearth of Hestia. I could not believe what I was seeing as Luke reaches into the flame. His eyes flicker back to their human startling blue. Luke is trying to fight Kronos. He is trying to save himself. Then he drives the knife under his arm. He asks Annabeth something but I didn't hear what. Out of the corner of my eye I see Annabeth shake her head. We watch as Luke Castellan bleeds to death. He dies a hero. After all of that, the kid still dies a hero.

But it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a fear in me, it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know

I feel foolish now. Like I did just moments ago remembering the first quest Grover, Annabeth, and I had gone on. It was so immature being afraid of death when Luke so willingly surrendered to it. I suppose he had finally come to realize that no matter how badly Hermes had treated him, Kronos would be worse. I hope that this will not come to be one of those things I wallow in for the rest of my life; being afraid to die. It could be an end worse than death for me to drown in such a fool's reasoning.

_But it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know_

The gods ask me to become a god. I could live forever. _Never_ again have to fear death like I did. I really consider taking the deal. Forever free to indulge in the vanities of an eternal life. Who wouldn't want that? Then I remember her. I remember him. I remember all of them. I remember Silena, Charlie, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Will, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and of course; Luke, the Heroes of Olympus. If I became a god I would lose every last one of them. They would die and I would remain. I think some old dead guy once said 'Do not pity the dead. Pity the living; especially those who live without love.'

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
And there might be more than you can see  
But I won't go, oh no I won't go down, yeah

That's when I realize. Luke hadn't felt loved. That is why this had happened. The gods needed to get over their egos. They needed to claim their children. They needed to show us that we were wanted. They needed to know that we weren't going away. We are here. We do matter. And we're going nowhere without a fight.


End file.
